Umasei
Umasei was a Skakdi Warlord. History Early Life Umasei lived, with all the other Skakdi on Zakaz, in peace. When Spiriah mutated the Skakdi, Umasei willingly gave himself to the Makuta, telling his tribe that there was nothing to fear. As a result of the mutation, Umasei gained elemental and vision powers, as well as another unknown power. Once his tribe had been altered by the Makuta, Umasei wanted Spiriah to stay with them and teach hem how to use their new powers. But the Makuta left, leaving the Skakdi to fall into insanity. Umasei soon discovered the full extent of his powers. He could make plants obey his will, so he naturally helped his people by making the crops grow plentifully. However, most of the Skakdi had gone insane, and as such, they burnt the crops down. Umasei left the tribe, and went looking for a new purpose. Having kept his sanity, he felt vastly different from the other Skakdi. Quest for Agora's Knowledge Umasei fell through a portal, and landed in an alternate universe, that was in effect, the Multiverse's Dumping Ground for Unwanted Ones (the DGUO to the locals). He landed in an arena, behind a gate. A dis-embodied voice said that he was the combatant versing the reigning champion, Bitil. Umasei's gate fell open and he started fighting. Bitil was a head shorter than him, but that didn't mean that he was a pushover. Bitil knocked Umasei to the ground and ripped part of his own chest open. A green-black gas floated out of him, and was about to consume Umasei. A crack of sound made the gas shiver and dissapate. A Toa of Sonics jumped down into the arena, just as Bitil fell over, the antidermis destroyed. But Bitil was only feining death and soon the antidermis returned to his dead body. The Toa of Sonics was called Kryp. He was from a univere where the Toa became corrupt, but he had kept his purity, and travelled as a bard. He looked over the dead body of Bitil and then took Umasei back to his camp. He told Umasei about the 'Knowledge of Agora'. The Knowledge of Agora was said to be a collection of information that could map out the Multiverse itself. Information as powerful as this was considered extremely dangerous, and as such, it was broken up and scattered over DGUO. Umasei used his unknown power to locate the pieces of the Knoweldge of Agora. The first five times, Umasei and Kryp were battled by Bitil, until Umasei ripped his head off and Kryp shattered it. For five years, the two friends searched and sucessfully rebuilt the Knowledge of Agora. The pieces of protodermis that they collected were blank, but the Knowledge was said to show itself once all the pieces were assembled. Fully constructed, the Knowlegde of Agora looked something like a Toa. Umasei sensed another piece nearby, so he and Kryp went to find it. They entered a large cavern called Agora's Lair. Kryp said that the cavern had been searched many times, due to its name, and nothing was found. A blast of Shadow from a mysterious floating figure silenced him. Bitil. After another encounter with their foe, the two dragged the unconcious makuta back to camp. Umasei interrogated Bitil about the location of the Knowledge piece, and he said that it was fused to his left arm, and that it was what kept him coming back from the dead. After carefully removing it from his arm, Kryp placed it in the Knowledge's "hand". It looked like a beautiful sword. Bitil was then allowed to leave. The two friends looked at the Knowlege for hours and finally Umasei said that he felt another, no, the final, piece. Once the piece had been retrieved, from a Dark Hunter known as Spammer, something happened. The piece was shaped like a shield, and when placed on the Knowledge, Kryp realised something was wrong. He yelled that they had released Agora herself, and that her knowledge must be death to all. The gigantic lighting storm that formed seemed to agree. Umasei used his sword to stasis lock the storm, and then decided to use his vision power - Devolution. He blasted energy from his eyes, and devolved the storm back to the precice moment that it began. Still in stasis, the storm did nothing. Umasei and Kryp found their way to the Toa-like statue of Agora's Knowledge, and read off the glowing inscription. In a flash, the landscape changed. Kryp and Umasei were back in their respective universes, as were the other dwellers of the DGUO. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers Umasei was given the elemental power of Plantlife by Spiriah, along with Devolution Vision power and the ability to sense Agora's Knowledge. Tools He used a Staff, the could channel his elemental Plantlife powers, as well as a sword that could stasis lock effectivley anything. Traits He and Kryp are the only two being to ever read Agora's Knowledge, and as such have the Knowledge to travel the Multiverse at-will. Trivia *Carpe Diem Boys thought of the name, Umasei, while listening to 'Imagine' by John Lennon. *His name could also be misconstrued as a fusion of two names from Oblivion 4; Umaril the Unfeathered, and Amusei. It is sheer coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Skakdi Category:User:Carpe Diem Boys Category:Plantlife Category:Warlords